Sobre Chocolate Quente e Amizades Desfeitas
by Mari Tonks
Summary: Ah... eu não sei o que dizer... Só que Harry e Mione são pegos em uma situação que podemos chamar de desconfortável... Lupin e Tonks se divertem em uma boate trouxa... Draco dá em cima de Gina sem querer... (HH LT DG)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic não são meus, eu não ganho nada com eles, então não me processem

Harry havia se largado, exausto na cama que fora de Sirius, quando vozes vindas do quarto ao lado o assustaram. Gina gritava indignada com Hermione:

— Que Bela amiga é você, hein Hermione!

— Do que é que você está falando Gina? E quer parar de gritar?

— Ora, não se faça de santa! Vadia, duas caras! Disse-me para sair com outros garotos só pra acabar com as minhas poucas chances de ficar com o Harry, não foi?

Hermione encarou a amiga estupefata, Gina nunca dissera nada mais insano.

— Não, Gina! É óbvio que não! De onde você tirou essa história?

— Não se faça de inocente! Eu _vi_ você e Harry se beijando!

No outro quarto, Harry sentiu o estômago revirar. Gina era a melhor amiga de Hermione e agora as duas estavam brigando por causa de um beijo que _Harry_ roubara.

— Ah é por isso que você está assim, é? – indagou Hermione com a voz mais tranqüila – Tinha esperanças de que você não tivesse visto, mas se quer mesmo saber, foi tudo culpa do Harry. _Ele _roubou aquele beijo. Você melhor do que ninguém devia saber que eu nunca beijaria Harry. Ele é praticamente um irmão para mim, assim como Rony.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Harry, que havia levantado na tentativa de ir ate lá e explicar tudo a Gina, deixou-se cair novamente na cama. _Ele não era nada mais que um irmão para Hermione, a mesma Hermione que havia correspondido tão calorosamente àquele beijo... O considerava um irmão. _Os devaneios apaixonados de Harry foram interrompidos pela voz de Gina, que passara de irritada à maliciosa em um segundo.

— Você pode até considerar Rony como seu irmão, mas sabe que ele gosta de você, não sabe?

— Sei, Gina – respondeu Hermione com a voz triste – e isso que me deixa chateada, desde que ele se declarou, eu não sei mais com agir na frente dele.

— Mas com Harry é diferente, - disse Gina – essa historia do beijo aconteceu há uma semana, e você continua a mesma com ele.

Hermione bufou. — É por que com Harry eu sei que é brincadeira, eu sei que ele gosta da Cho, apesar de achar que aquela cadelinha no cio não merece um cara tão legal quanto ele!

As últimas palavras de Hermione foram demais para Harry, aquele beijo _não fora brincadeira_. O garoto se levantou e saiu decidido em direção ao quarto das meninas. Entrou tão silenciosamente no aposento, que Gina soltou um gritinho quando Harry falou.

— Mione, será que posso falar com você? –perguntou ele sério.

Gina e Hermione trocaram olhares apreensivos.

— Claro, - respondeu a garota sorrindo amerelo. – o que é?

— Assunto nosso, Gina, será que você pode dar licença, um instante?

— Ok, eu já estava indo mesmo perguntar a mamãe sobre o jantar, sou só eu ou vocês também estão com fome? – a pequena Weasley não esperou resposta, saiu o mais rápido possível, na verdade, quase correndo.

Hermione sorriu novamente. — Então Harry, o que é que você queria me falar?

— Mione, - disse Harry para os próprios pés. – sobre aquele beijo... Você realmente achou que fosse brincadeira?

Hermione engoliu em seco, — Você, estava escutando a conversa?

Um sorriso zombeteiro correu pelo rosto de Harry. — Você e Gina não falam tão baixo assim e o quarto de Sirius é aqui ao lado.

Hermione pareceu desconcertada. — Bom, então a cho que você ouviu o que eu disse, não é?

— Então realmente não significou nada pra você?

— Ah, Harry... Por que veio me perguntar isso? Você sabe que significou, sabe o que eu sinto... Mas também sabe o que Gina sente...

— Não sabia que ela ainda... Mas então por que você continua a mesma comigo e mudou com Rony?

— Porque eu sei que se fizer qualquer coisa que te magoe, você virá me falar, mas já o Rony... Ele é tão imaturo, sei que por mais que eu o magoe, ele não virá falar comigo e eu não terei nenhuma chance de me redimir, por isso acho que meço demais as palavras...

— Tem medo de machucar Rony e Gina, então é por isso que finge que não me leva a sério?

Hermione baixou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. Harry sorriu.

— Eles vão entender... – argumentou ele acariciando o rosto de Mione.

— Será mesmo? – perguntou a garota olhando nos olhos dele. – Gina é tão nova, e Rony tão imaturo...

Harry a abraçou e sentiu Hermione estremecer, mas ela não ofereceu resistência.

— Gina é muito madura, já passou por várias provações, e não é tão nova assim, mas quanto ao Rony, eu... Não sabia.

— Eu só comentei com a Gina. – disse Hermione se desvencilhando dos braços de Harry e se sentando em uma das camas. – Entende com eu me sinto? Ela é minha melhor amiga e, bem – ela sorriu – no ano passado eu prometi que tentaria fazer você reparar que ela existia, Rony ouviu a conversa e disse que faria o possível para ajudar também.

— Eu também me importo com eles, os Weasley são como uma família pra mim, principalmente Rony e Gina... – admitiu Harry – Mas não podemos nos sacrificar por eles, Mione, se nós soubermos como lidar com os dois, eles vão entender.

Harry afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto de Hermione e a beijou, a garota passou os braços pelo pescoço de Harry e deixou-se beijar, afinal, nenhum dos dois era culpado se Rony e Gina ficariam magoados. Lentamente, Harry a conduziu de volta a cama e a deitou lá, admirando seu rosto. Ela sorria. Eles se beijaram novamente e, devagar, para permitir que ela o fizesse parar, se quisesse, Harry começou a abrir a blusa de Hermione, a garota apenas fechou os olhos e o beijou novamente.

Harry já havia tirado a própria camiseta quando um barulho junto à porta o fez parar e soltar o fecho aberto do sutiã de Hermione. Parado, na soleira da porta, com a expressão de profunda tristeza e desapontamento no rosto, estava Rony.

Hermione corou e puxou a camiseta de Harry para se cobrir e abriu a boca para se explicar, mas Rony simplesmente murmurou um pedido de desculpas e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Está vendo? – disse Hermione enquanto se vestia novamente, as bochechas ainda muito vermelhas. - Eu disse que ele ficaria magoado... Nós não devíamos ter feito isso...

Harry olhou-a, incrédulo e ainda revoltado pela interrupção de Rony. — Não devíamos ter feito o quê? – Indagou mal-humorado – Nós não fizemos nada, Rony cuidou disso.

— Harry, tenha paciência... – pediu ela acariciando o rosto do garoto. – Com o tempo, quem sabe, Rony vai entender.

— Tem razão, me desculpe... É que, bom... Você entende, não é?

Ela riu. — Eu entendo, sim. Fique tranqüilo.

Harry se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, mas foi novamente interrompido. A Sra. Weasley batia na porta insistentemente.

— Hermione, você está aí? – a garota fez sinal para Harry vestir logo a camiseta, mas ele não a achava, deu de ombros e mandando Hermione abrir a porta mesmo assim, ele daria um jeito de explicar tudo.

A cena era, no mínimo, estranha. Hermione estava com os cabelos realmente desarrumados, um dos botões de sua blusa estava errado e Harry, com a cara mais lavada do mundo, sem camisa, sorria tentando parecer inocente.

— O que aconteceu? – indagou a Sra. Weasley desconfiada.

Hermione desviou os olhos do rosto inquisidor da Sra. Weasley e, sem querer, os pousou na camiseta de Harry, jogada no chão. Imediatamente, a garota se sentou na cama e apoiou o cotovelo no criado mudo, onde havia uma xícara de chocolate, esquecida desde a noite anterior.

— Eu posso explicar. – disse Hermione lentamente, enquanto, tomando cuidado para que ninguém visse o que estava fazendo, jogava o chocolate na camiseta de Harry.

— Pois então explique-se Hermione. – mandou a Sra. Weasley.

Sorrindo, Hermione pegou a camiseta branca de Harry, agora com uma mancha marrom bem visível e mostrou a Sra. Weasley.

— Harry veio até aqui me pedir que o ajudasse com os deveres que o Prof. Snape passou para as férias, ele, bobo como é, pediu à Gina que saísse. Depois que ela saiu, eu peguei essa xícara e ia pedir a Harry que a levasse até a cozinha para mim, enquanto eu procurava os meus apontamentos, mas Harry estava atrás de mim e eu não vi, por isso acabei derramando chocolate nele, então ele teve que tirar a camisa. Entendeu?

A Sra. Weasley a olhou desconfiada. — E a sua blusa, por que está abotoada assim?

Assim como? – indagou Hermione, olhando para a blusa. –Ah, não tinha reparado, devo ter abotoado errado quando me vesti. Harry, você pode se virar para eu arrumar a blusa?

O garoto virou-se de costas e ela ajeitou os botões rapidamente.

— Pronto, pode se virar agora. – disse Hermione.

— Bem... Hum, me desculpem, ok? Eu achei que vocês, bem... – Disse a Sra. Weasley corando. – Bom o... O jantar está na mesa, venham comer antes que esfrie, e me dêem a camiseta, eu vou lavá-la.

Hermione estendeu a camiseta manchada para a Sra. Weasley e ela saiu ainda desconcertada. Depois de se certificar de que não seriam mais ouvidos, Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e riram.

—Putz, achei que não íamos sair dessa. – suspirou Hermione aliviada. – É melhor a gente descer. Afinal, Rony nos viu e se nos atrasarmos...

Harry concordou. — Vá na frente, preciso de uma camiseta, você manchou a minha, lembra?

Depois de trocar a camisa, Harry desceu para jantar. Quando entrou na cozinha, onde estavam espremidos o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Gina, Rony, Carlinhos, Lupin, Tonks, Olho-Tonto Moody e Hermione, o olhar do garoto encontrou o de Rony, que se voltou imediatamente para o próprio prato, com a cara fechada. Harry ocupou um lugar entre Tonks e Hermione, tentando desviar sua atenção da garota ao seu lado e concentrar-se na comida.

NA: A fic ficou meio sem final, mas eu tava totalmente sem idéia de como acabar ela... Vá lá... eu preciso de um desconto, pelo nível das minhas fics feitas na escola essa até que ta boazinha...


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic não são meus, eu não ganho nada com eles, então não me processem!

Na: Essa fic começou como uma história normal, então passou ao cargo de short sem um final decente e eis que agora ela volta a ser uma história decente (na medida do possível). Isso aqui ta meio sem enredo, de modo que eu fui obrigada a fazer dela uma comedia fofa, devem aparecer algumas cenas de outros shippers que eu também amo, como D/G e L/T.

Na 2: Se eu achar que a fic anda muito sem pé nem cabeça, eu vou ser obrigada a abandoná-la, ok?

Já haviam se passado três dias desde que Rony flagrara Harry e Hermione, mas ele continuava sem dirigir uma única palavra ao casal. Todos na mansão Black percebiam a frieza que existia entre os três amigos. Tonks era a quem mais sentia falta da união deles, já que não ouvia as risadas nem as piadas de Rony e Harry, Hermione já não ralhava com eles com a mesma freqüência... Enfim, a sede da Ordem não era mais a mesma, e foi o tédio decorrente do rompimento do trio que fez com que Tonks tomasse as rédeas da situação.

Em uma tarde, exatamente seis semanas antes do inicio das aulas em Hogwarts, Tonks convocou os três à seu quarto, dizendo que precisava muito conversar com eles.

Quando Rony chegou ao quarto de Tonks e deparou-se com Harry e Hermione, o garoto fez menção de dar meia volta e sair, mas a bruxa foi mais rápida e, com um aceno de varinha, fechou a porta.

Qual é a de vocês? – perguntou ela exasperada. – Quatro dias atrás vocês estavam bem, e aí, do nada, param de se falar... Francamente!

A culpa não é minha. – resmungou Rony.

Tampouco nossa. – replicou Harry.

A culpa não foi de ninguém, ok? – disse Tonks apaziguadora – Harry e Hermione não pediram a seus hormônios que se descontrolassem!

Hermione corou e olhou para o chão. – Como você sabe? – perguntou ela com a voz aguda.

Tonks sorriu malévola. – Eu sei de tudo. Agora quero que vocês conversem sobre isso, vou trancá-los aqui e entregar a chave para Hermione que parece ser a única que pensa um pouquinho. – depois de entregar a chave, Tonks saiu resmungando sobre o quanto aquele discurso se parecia com os de sua mãe.

A jovem auror mal saiu do quarto e Rony levantou-se estendendo a mão para Hermione.

Me de a chave. – disse ele.

Não, Rony. – respondeu Hermione seria. – Acho que Tonks tem razão, a nossa amizade é mais forte que isso. Afinal de contas, qual é o seu problema?

Qual o meu problema Hermione? – repetiu ele mal-humorado – O que você faria se pegasse seus dois melhore amigos se agarrando no quarto que um deles divide com a sua irmã?

Rony – disse Harry rindo – o exemplo foi péssimo, isso nunca aconteceria, por mais que você quisesse...

Cala a boca, Harry! – disse Hermione. – Eu entendo o que você sente por mim, Rony, mas...

Hermione – interrompeu Rony – do que é que você está falando?

Harry sufocou uma risada. – Sai dessa, Mione...

Quem vai sair é você Potter! – respondeu a garota. – Já para fora!

Dizendo isso, Hermione arrastou Harry para fora do quarto e voltou-se para Rony:

Olha, esquece aquela parte, ok? Eu só disse aquilo porque, segundo o Harry, você... Você estava... bem... Apaixonado por mim... Desculpe foi um mal entendido...

Não, eu realmente cheguei a falar para Harry que eu gostava de você, mas não era serio, já passou. – disse Rony – O problema não é nenhuma paixonite minha. É só que se vocês se tornarem um casal, nós deixamos de ser um trio...

Rony, se toca... Nos nunca fomos um trio, sempre fomos um só, entende?

Eca! – disse uma voz do lado de fora do quarto. – Eu beijei uma parte do Rony?

Harry cala a boca! – mandou Hermione. – Rony, nos nunca deixaremos de ser amigos...

Eu sei, Mione – concordou Rony triste – mas vocês _vão_ me deixar de lado...

E se eu te der a minha palavra de que você não vai nem reparar no nosso namoro, você volta a ser o mesmo Rony de sempre?

Rony encarou Hermione desconfiado e sorriu. – Tudo bem, mas pode ter certeza de que vocês não vão ter um segundo de paz.

Então nada muda! Você sempre atormenta todo mundo mesmo... – disse harry do lado de fora.

Hermione sorriu. – Sabe que ele tem razão? – em seguida abriu a porta para Harry entrar.

Já que estamos liberados, - disse Harry abraçando Hermione – nós bem que podíamos comer alguma coisa...

Concordo plenamente! – disse Rony colocando-se entre o casal com um sorriso malvado. – Eu avisei...


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic não são meus, eu não ganho nada com eles, então não me processem!

Na: Bom, se conseguimos chegar até o capitulo três é sinal de que eu não odiei tanto o capitulo dois... Esse capítulo vai pra Marih, minha beta que não fez nada além de tirar as beiradinhas do papel de rascunho e gastar horas no telefone (pagas por mim, diga-se de passagem) ouvindo o que viria depois na fic, e pra Taia, que não vai ler isso porque odeia os três shippers da fic. Elas sabem por que... Huaiahiuahiauhaiuhiuah!

"Vejo que conseguimos nos entender, não é?" disse Tonks satisfeita ao ver Rony entre Harry e Hermione.

"É, mas já estou começando a me arrepender." Disse Harry mal-humorado. Rony, Hermione e Tonks riram.

"Bom, para comemorar," disse Tonks "Eu consegui convencer Molly a deixar que eu, Remus e Quim levemos vocês três e Gina para se divertir um pouquinho, o que acham?"

Os três sorriram. "Aonde vamos?" perguntou Hermione.

"Vamos dançar..." respondeu Tonks animada. "Confesso que vou ter que fazer algumas das tarefas de Quim e organizar os livros de Remus, mas vai valer a pena"

"Nós vamos á uma boate bruxa?" indagou Hermione empolgada.

"Na verdade nós vamos a uma trouxa mesmo. Será mais seguro e mais animado, já que o mundo mágico não consegue se divertir em tempos como esses." Ao dizer isso, tonks balançou a cabeça, desolada. "Povo chato... Quero todos prontos as onze em ponto, ok?"

Os garotos concordaram e Tonks desceu para limpar os livros de Lupin.

"Como alguém tão alienado pode ter-se tornado auror?" indagou Hermione enquanto olhava Tonks descer as escadas saltitando, os cabelos mudando de rosa para verde, em seguida para laranja e rosa novamente. "Ela é louca..."

"Vamos Mione" disse Harry. "Dê um tempo a ela, ela só que nos distrair um pouco..."

Às onze horas estavam todos prontos. Hermione e Gina foram as últimas a descer. Ao ver Hermione, Harry não pôde deixar de exclamar baixinho. As duas garotas estavam realmente bonitas. Hermione usava jeans claros por baixo de uma blusa rosa, mais comprida que o usual. Gina (que obviamente pegara as roupas de Hermione) usava uma saia preta acompanhada por uma blusa verde-musgo.

"Agora que já estão todos aqui" disse Tonks animada. "Nós podemos ir, não?"

Os seis concordaram, em seguida Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Tonks eram seguidos por Lupin e Quim incrivelmente emburrados através de uma ruela escura. Minutos depois, estavam diante de uma grande porta encimada por um letreiro de néon.

"Eu conheço esse lugar!" disse Hermione lendo o nome luminoso. "E é realmente bom..."

"Já esteve aqui, Mione?" perguntou Harry fechando a cara. "Com quem?"

"Umas... umas primas! Elas me trouxeram aqui no verão passado..."

"Bom" disse Tonks "Se Hermione diz que é tão bom, nós devíamos entrar e experimentar, não acham?"

Dentro da boate, a musica era absurdamente alta, de modo que Quim teve que gritar para ser ouvido.

"Estou naquela mesa" gritou apontando para uma mesa mais afastada. "Lupin e Tonks fazem a segurança na pista. Eu quero todos com as varinhas ao alcance das mãos, ok?"

"Quim" gritou Tonks em resposta. "Relaxa!"

"Ele tem razão, Nimphandora" disse Lupin serio. "Segurança nunca é demais."

"O nome é Tonks! Mas tudo bem... Agora, vamos galera, todo mundo para a pista!"

Lupin sorriu contrafeito e acenou para Quim antes de seguir Tonks e os garotos até a pista.

Na muvuca, Harry abraçou Hermione. "Vem, me ensina a dançar..." pediu ele enquanto beijava a curva do pescoço dela.

"Harry!" repreendeu a garota, em seguida falando ao ouvido dele para que apenas o namorado pudesse ouvi-la. "Gina está aqui."

"Ah!" disse ele. "Mas Gina tem mais com o que se preocupar, olhe lá."

Hermione viu Gina rir enquanto um garoto louro falava-lhe ao ouvido.

Ao ver a amiga ocupada, Hermione jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, puxando-o mais para perto. "Nesse caso..." dizendo isso, Hermione colou os lábios nos de Harry, aprofundando o beijo aos poucos.

"Acho que não somos os únicos nos divertindo" disse Harry. "Lupin e Tonks parecem bem felizes."

E de fato pareciam. Os dois dançavam animados e Tonks ria enquanto Lupin dizia alguma coisa que era abafada pela musica.

Rony parecia mais preocupada em olhar feio para o louro que conversava com sua irmã. Se Rony parecia bravo ao ver Gina falando com o tal desconhecido, o ruivo se descontrolou quando o garoto beijou o pescoço de sua irmã. Ao ver aquela cena, Rony não se conteve e partiu para cima do garoto acertando-lhe um soco em um dos olhos, fazendo com que o supercílio de seu oponente sangrasse.

"Rony!" gritou Gina à violência do irmão.

Felizmente, os únicos a perceberem o inicio da confusão foram Gina, Harry e Hermione.

Enquanto Harry segurava Rony, Gina abaixou-se junto do louro para certificar-se de que seu irmão não o machucara.

"Malfoy!" exclamou Gina ao reconhecer o garoto com quem conversava poucos segundos antes. "Que merda!"

"Weasley!" Malfoy gritou ao perceber que dera em cima de Gina por tanto tempo.

Gina simplesmente levantou-se e disse muito corada:

"Finja que não me reconheceu, vai ser melhor para os dois." Em seguida ofereceu a mão para Draco levantar-se. Ele olhou-a com nojo e levantou-se sozinho.

Hermione aproximou-se de Gina e puxou-a para o lado. "Gina, nós vamos embora, vem."

Gina concordou. "Estarei esperando com Quim."

"Rony, acalme-se." disse Hermione aproximando-se dele e de Harry. "Gina está com Quim, lá na mesa. Estamos indo para casa, vá para a mesa também, sim?" Rony fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu espumando.

"Vamos chamar Lupin e Tonks." Disse harry.

Hermione sorriu. "Eles não repararam na briga, e parecem estar gostando daqui... Não vamos estragar o momento deles."

"Que momento? Eles..." Harry parou de falar ao ver a cena que se desenrolava diante dele:

Lupin e Tonks se beijavam com uma paixão que Harry nunca imaginara que seu ex-professor fosse capaz de sentir.

"Tem razão, vamos só com Quim." Concordou Harry.

Os dois abandonaram o casal e foram em direção a Quim, que já os esperava pronto ara partir.

"Onde estão Lupin e Tonks?" perguntou Quim ao ver harry e Hermione sozinhos.

"Vamos só com você" disse Hermione. "Deixe os dois um pouco mais aqui, eles merecem..."

A expressão de Quim ficou confusa, por isso Harry indicou os dois com um aceno de cabeça. Imediatamente, Quim entendeu e sorriu. "Já estava demorando..." disse ele. "Vamos para casa".

Annete Fowl: Desculpa moça, mas eu acho que a parte realmente H/H da historia já passou... Sorry, mas eu espero que você continue acompanhando e deixando reviews.

Yasmine Lupin: Espero que tenha gostado da reconciliação deles com o Rony, eles contarão para a Gina mais tarde. Fico feliz por saber que você quer mais L/T, porque a fic agora falará basicamente sobre esse shipper. Valeu pelas Reviews, beijocas!

Suzi: Taí o capitulo três, e eu já não sei se quero desistir da fic não...

Na: Na boate, o Draco e a Gina não se reconheceram porque ela estava envergonhada de mais para olhar para a cara dele e ele estava muito ocupado olhando para os peito dela. Além disse a luz não era das melhores...


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic não são meus, eu não ganho nada com eles, então não me processem!

Na: Depois de uma certa demora aqui está o quarto capitulo! Foi mal ter demorado um poquim, mas eu tava meio sem saco de digitar e essa minha beta que nunca faz nada (eu estou começando a considerar a idéia de cortar os suprimentos de capítulos adiantados dela... ). Ai ai gente, eu ando meio sem inspiração pra escrever... Tenho os capítulos cinco, seis e acho que o sete prontos, mas a partir deles... Então não me matem se eu não continuar ok?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Gina" disse Hermione enquanto as duas se preparavam para dormir depois da pseudo-noitada "Aquele garoto que o Rony socou... Era o _Malfoy_?"

Gina corou. "Era, mas eu juro que não sabia... Só reparei depois de Rony acerta-lo. Ele também não sabia que era eu..."

Hermione riu. "Pode ter sido a luz, mas ele estava bem sem graça..."

Draco estava jogado na cama entregue aos seus próprios pensamentos. _Como ele pudera dar em cima de uma Weasley? Mas ela estava realmente linda... Aquela não era a garota Weasley que ele conhecia, ela estava diferente. Ate sexy, podia-se dizer, mas ainda assim..._

"Merda! Merda! Merda!"

"Tonks" disse Lupin ainda com ela nos braços. "Isso aqui está quieto demais..."

Tonks o encarou incrédula. Teve que gritar para fazê-lo ouvir. "Temos mais de dez mil decibéis pulsando nos nossos ouvidos e você me diz que isto está quieto demais? Você é surdo ou o que?"

"Não estou falando de barulho, estou falando dos garotos." Disse Lupin olhando em volta. "Rony, Harry, Hermione e Gina não estão aqui."

"Harry e Hermione devem estar se agarrando em algum cantinho, Gina parece que fez um amigo e deve estar num cantinho também. Rony deve estar com Quim." disse Tonks. "Pobre Rony... Vamos ate a mesa."

Em cima da mesa havia apenas um guardanapo.

"Talvez Quim tenha deixado um recado..." sugeriu Tonks incerta. "O guardanapo, quem sabe..."

Lupin pegou pequeno pedaço de papel e o sacudiu diante dos olhos de Tonks. "Está em branco Tonks... Eles foram pegos, eu tenho certeza. Voldemort pegou Harry... Agora fudeu tudo..." Lupin, obviamente, estava surtando.

Tonks pegou a varinha discretamente, se é que se pode ser discreto com uma varinha como a de Tonks, que era de marfim coberta por algo que lembrava horrivelmente purpurina cor-de-rosa, alem de brilhar um pouco, como se tivesse néon rosa por dentro, ou algo parecido. "Apareça" disse ela baixinho. Imediatamente, palavras pareceram no guardanapo.

"_Os garotos quiseram voltar para casa, mas vocês estavam **ocupados**, então fomos sozinhos._

_Quim" _

"Está vendo só, Remus?" perguntou Tonks sorrindo. "Eles foram para casa..."

Mas Lupin não estava escutando, o pobre homem se sentara e balbuciava coisas como _Voldemort merda, Harry, merda, minha culpa, merda_ balançando-se para frente e para trás.

"Remus, seu altista!" gritou Tonks "Presta atenção em mim, eles foram para casa, estão bem e nós vamos fazer o mesmo, ok?"

Lupin deu um sorrisinho abobado e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Tonks riu. "Tosco, mas incrivelmente charmoso..." disse ela para si mesma.

Na: A varinha da Tonks é feita daquela madeira cor de creme que normalmente se usa em moveis de bebe... Nem todo mundo conhece como marfim e muitos confundem com a paradinha feita de presas de elefante, mas a Tonks nunca usaria uma varinha feita de marfim de elefante, eu tenho a nítida impressão de que ela é ativista do Greenpeace...

Na2: O Quim escreveu o bilhete com tinta invisível, como ele arranjou a tinta? Ora, ele é da Ordem, tem que ser _O Cara_...

Julia Yuri: Coitada da Gina... Não, ela vai arrumar um loirão muito do gostoso...

Suzi: Quanto ao Rony eu não sei ainda... Eu sempre achei que ele tinha serias tendências homossexuais, então... Eu não tenho nem idéia do ano que eles vão começar, mas eu suponho que seja o sexto...

Mya: o capitulo seis, se não me engano vai ser totalmente D/G... E que historia é essa de _se assustar_ quando vê o meu clone? Que horror... Fiquei triste...

Danny: Claro que eu lembro de você! Valeu pela review...

Skoll e Mione03: Valeu pelas reviews!

Nadia: Vou nem comentar... ¬¬ Mais um capitulo sem betar... Coisa feiaaaa!


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic não são meus, eu não ganho nada com eles, então não me processem!

Na: Gente, desculpa pelo capitulo pequeno! Só que eu realmente precisava de uma coisinha mais parada... I'm so so so so sorry! Pra galera que se amarra em D/G esse capitulo é totalmente dedicado ao shipper!

Gina e Hermione acordaram assustadas com os gritinhos animados da Sra. Weasley.

"Gina! Gina!" chamava ela empolgada "Acorde Gina!"

Hermione sentou-se na cama, assustada. A pobre garota mal abrira os olhos quando se deparou com a Sra. Weasley à porta do quarto. A mulher tinha um sorriso tão grande que devia ser doloroso esticar os lábios de tal modo, nas mãos ela tinha um vestido branco.

"O que é isso, mamãe?" perguntou Gina sonolenta "Que diabo de vestido é esse?"

"O vestido que você vai usar no seu Baile de Debutantes" respondeu ela sentando-se na beirada da cama da filha. "Não é lindo?"

Podia-se dizer que o vestido era tudo, menos lindo. Mimoso, talvez, mas nada parecido com algo que uma garota de 15 anos aceitaria usar.

Gina despertou por completo em um segundo. "_Baile de Debutantes_? Pra que?"

Hermione limitava-se a observar espantada a conversa das duas, nunca vira a Sra. Weasley tão empolgada.

"Ora, e para que serve um baile de debutantes, menina?" perguntou a Sra. Weasley impaciente "Para apresentá-la a sociedade, é claro... Tome, vá experimentar seu vestido."

Gina pegou o vestido ainda em estado de choque e foi até um dos banheiros da casa para se trocar. Minutos depois ela estava de volta. Hermione teve que segurar o riso. Gina parecia um _sunday_: o vestido branco rodado cheio de babadinhos lembrava uma montanha de chantily e seus cabelos flamejantes faziam o papel de cereja. Era uma imagem cômica.

"Gina você está linda!" exclamou a Sra.Weasley batendo palmas "O que você acha, Hermione?"

"Ela está bem..." Hermione não sabia o que dizer, a verdade era que Gina parecia uma menina de cinco anos de idade. "Esta bastante _engraçadinha_".

"Não, Mione" disse Rony parado na soleira da porta, rindo "Ela não esta _engraçadinha_, está hilariante. Você parece um s_unday_..."

"_Mamãe_!" choramingou Gina com as orelhas vermelhas. "Eu não vou usar isso."

"Não seja boba Gina" disse a Sra.Weasley "Todas as garotas vão estar usando um igual."

"Sim, mas nenhuma vai lembrar tanto uma taça de sorvete..." comentou Rony gargalhando.

Hermione levantou-se e empurrou Rony para fora do quarto.

"Não provoca a coitada, Rony!"

"Mas ela esta mesmo parecendo um _sunday_..."

"Tem razão, mas de qualquer forma, cala a boca! Quando é esse tal baile, talvez a gente consiga um outro vestido para ela..."

"O baile é hoje à noite." Disse Rony encolhendo os ombros "Você teria que ser muito rápida e ainda convencer mamãe a largar a idéia dos babadinhos"

"Droga!" disse Hermione "E agora, o que vamos fazer?"

"Hermione querida!" chamou a Sra. Weasley de dentro do quarto.

"É melhor que tenha o seu próprio vestido, ou os babadinhos vão te pegar também..." sussurrou Rony entre risos. "Boa sorte."

"Sim Sra. Weasley?" respondeu Hermione sorrindo amarelo.

"Você tem roupa para logo a noite, não tem querida?" perguntou ela.

"Sim, eu tenho... Mas está na minha casa" disse Hermione "Eu não sabia que ia precisar..."

"Ah, sem problemas, querida. Mandaremos Tonks ir buscá-lo, ela tem mesmo que ir à Liverpool..."

"Ok..." concordou Hermione "A senhora ainda vai precisar de mim, porque se não for, eu vou tomar café..."

"Não, não... Pode ir."

"Eu já estou indo também." disse Gina mal-humorada "Só vou tirar essa coisa..."

"Ah, Hermione!" disse a Sra. Weasley batendo na testa "Acorde Tonks e diga que quero falar com ela, sim?"

A garota concordou e saiu.

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto de Tonks lentamente, mas deixou um gritinho escapar ao ver que havia mais alguém na cama da jovem auror. _Tonks e Lupin haviam dormido juntos_.

O gritinho de Hermione foi o suficiente para acordar Tonks, que sorriu ao vê-la.

"Bom-dia Hermione." Cumprimentou ela bocejando. "Posso saber por que me acordou tão cedo?"

Hermione estava muito envergonhada. Não era todo dia que se pegava um ex-professor na cama de uma auror do ministério, mesmo que a auror em questão fosse Tonks.

"Hã... Eu..." Hermione corava loucamente.

"Hermione" disse Tonks levantando-se e vestindo um robe "será que nos podemos conversar lá fora? Não quero acordar o Remmie..."

"_Remmie_?" pensou Hermione. "Deus, a coisa é mais seria do que eu pensei, eles já têm até apelidos fofos... Que merda!"

"Tudo... tudo bem..." respondeu Hermione ainda constrangida.

"Prontinho" disse Tonks fechando a porta com cuidado. "O que foi?"

"A Sra. Weasley pediu que eu te chamasse. Ela quer falar com você."

Tonks sorriu. "E por falar em Molly, eu agradeceria se não comentasse nada sobre..." Tonks apontou o polegar para trás, na direção da porta do quarto. "Você sabe..."

"Tudo bem, mas..." começou Hermione olhando para os próprios pés "Você e Lupin realmente _dormiram juntos_?"

"Ah!" exclamou Tonks e depois riu. "É por isso que você esta assim? Ora Hermione... você sabe que essas coisas são comuns entre um homem e uma mulher... Tanto que você e Harry..."

Hermione riu tanto por ver Tonks embaraçada pela primeira vez na vida quanto pela lembrança do dia em que ela e Harry foram pegos _no flagra_, literalmente. "Você tem razão... Esquece, ok?"

Tonks sorriu. "Então ta, mas não deixe Remmie perceber que você sabe, sim?" disse ela e acrescentou sussurrando logo em seguida "_Ele é meio tímido_..."

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha. Harry e Rony já estavam tomando café. Rony ria alto.

"Posso saber qual a piada, Ronald?" perguntou ela dando um beijo em Harry. "Bom dia, lindo. Você não está sacaneando o vestido da Gina de novo, está?"

"Bom dia." respondeu Harry "Não é piada alguma, e nós nem falamos da Gina. Rony só não consegue acreditar que Lupin e Tonks se beijaram ontem..."

Hermione riu. "Vocês não deviam ficar comentando sobre isso" disse ela lembrando-se de Tonks '_Remmie é meio tímido...'_

"Eu queria ter visto a hora que eles chegaram..." comentou Rony "Me passa a geléia, Harry? E então, Mione, mamãe vai te fazer ir ao baile da Gina? Acredita que eu vou realmente ter que compactuar com isso? Vão me fazer dançar com uma desconhecida qualquer que me sorteie..."

Harry riu. "Pelo menos Fred e Jorge te deram vestes de gala novas..."

"Bom dia meninos." disse Gina assim que entrou na cozinha. "Mione, mamãe já mandou Tonks ir buscar seu vestido. Ela disse também que quer todos prontos às sete horas. Não entendo qual o objetivo desse baile... Mione não teve que participar de nenhum no ano passado..."

"Bom" disse Hermione corando "Meu pai estava super empolgado, mas minha mãe disse que esses bailes só servem para dizer ao mundo que a sua filha de 15 anos está pronta para casar, quem tiver mais dinheiro leva... Segundo ela é mais fácil por um cartaz de disponível em mim..."

"Por que a minha mãe não é como a sua?" perguntou Gina indignada.

Todos riram.

O salão de festas mágico mais chique da Inglaterra estava luxuosamente decorado. Dezenas de jovens vestidas de branco se amontoavam a um canto, nem bem Hermione, Harry, Tonks Lupin e os Weasley chegaram, um bruxo vestido em um terno azul-celeste com calças boca de sino e uma gravata dourada igualmente brilhante pegou Gina pela mão.

"A senhorita é a debutante?" indagou ele com a voz manhosa e Gina confirmou com a cabeça. "Então é melhor nós corrermos, benzinho, as minhas outras flores virginais já estão quase prontas." Depois de dizer isso, ele arrastou uma Gina completamente atônita para o outro lado do salão.

"_Flores virginais_?" repetiu Hermione "O que ele tem na cabeça?"

"Papai" disse Rony "O que é que aquela... _Pessoa_ vai fazer com a minha irmã?"

O Sr. Weasley riu, mas sua esposa não pareceu achar graça. "Você tem que aprender a respeitar mais as pessoas, Ronald!"

"Mas ele, ou ela... é realmente uma bichona!" concordou Tonks "Não que eu tenha algo contra, mas, Molly, não dá pra não rir de um ser desses..."

A Sra. Weasley balançou a cabeça decepcionada. "Esperava mais respeito de uma auror Tonks..."

Tonks riu. "Eles me ensinam defesa pessoal e esconderijos e disfarces, vigilância e rastreamento e coisas assim na Academia de Aurores, Molly, não etiqueta..."

Lupin encarou Tonks incrédulo. "Dora, cala a boca, você nem bebeu e já está falando bobagens... De qualquer forma, é melhor encerrarmos o assunto, ela... Digo, _ele_ está voltando."

O homem voltou e olhou para Harry, segurando-o pelo queixo enquanto o garoto o encarava assustado. "Você é Ronald, não? Então venha já..." Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele puxou Harry pelo braço.

Hermione, que estava com o braço dado à Harry segurou-o perto de si. "Hum-hum" fez ela chamando atenção. "Ronald é _aquele_." Hermione apontou para Rony, que se encolheu.

O Homem pareceu ligeiramente desapontado, lançou à Hermione um olhar de puro despeito, ao que ela respondeu com um sorrisinho, em seguida retirou-se, arrastando Rony junto.

"Com ciúmes é?" sussurrou Harry malicioso.

"Só cuido do que é meu" respondeu ela puxando-o para mais perto. "E ai de você se não se comportar."

Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima à pista de dança, minutos depois, o mesmo homem de terno azul celeste apresentou as garotas e seus respectivos pares, que haviam sido sorteados há pouco.

Rony foi um dos primeiros a entrar, acompanhando uma garota pouco mais baixa que ele, com cabelos e olhos castanhos. Três pares depois. Gina entrou acompanhada de ninguém menos que _Malfoy_.

"Ora, mas que coincidência horrível!" lamentou a Sra. Weasley "Logo o Malfoy..."

"Coincidência? Sei..." murmurou Hermione para si mesma.

"O que disse, Mione?" perguntou Harry.

"Nada, nada... olhe, eles vão dançar."

Na: Acho que essa historia do baile, que foi idéia da minha querida beta, (tava na hora dela fazer alguma coisa, neam?) ficou um pouco confusa. Funciona assim: cada debutante leva um par e um pouco antes da valsa elas sorteiam quem dança com quem, tipo aquelas festas comunitárias em que cada um leva um prato de doce ou salgado...

Na2: A nossa querida bicha louca que deu em cima do Harry foi inspirada no nosso nem tão querido assim Gilmar (ele tinha que ter alguma outra utilidade além de incentivo ao suicídio, coitado...).

Nota da beta intrometida, mas que finalmente está fazendo seu trabalho: Bom, a gente sabe que o mundo bruxo ainda é muito tradicional, pra mim faz sentido que as famílias sangue-puro promovam esses bailes, para que seus filhos façam "conexões úteis em situações futuras", ou como diria a Marselhe, para conhecer a _nata _da sociedade. E imagino a Sra Weasley fazendo de um tudo para que sua única filinha participe XD...

E, só para deixar claro, a idéia de cortar o capitulo logo na parte em que ia começar a ação DG não tem nada a ver comigo... Foi tudo idéia dela aponta a Mari enquanto sai de fininho

Na3: Já disse que odeio essa beta? Além de não fazer o seu trabalho, ainda me abandona nas horas mais difíceis... Depois dessa nós precisamos realmente rever o seu suprimento de capítulos adiantados, viu dona Marianah?

**Danny**: Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

**Suzi**: Com o Quim? Isso é pedofilia, mulher! Eu devo ter dito isso no último capitulo, mas no próximo vai ter mais D/G, eu juro! Eu ia por nesse, mas tava meio grande e se eu colocasse o capitulo só saia mês que vem...

**Mya**: Acho que um micro capítulo, mas eu ando pensando em um capitulo bônus... E quero te ver lá na festinha do meu colégio, ela já tem até tópico no Beco...

**Mione03**: Desculpa por não ter mandado o e-mail, eu simplesmente não lembrei, sorry... Mas pode me adicionar sim, viu? Que bom que você ta gostando da fic, é isso que me anima a continuar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic não são meus, eu não ganho nada com eles, então não me processem!

Na: Bom, esse cap é mais pra tirar as teias msm... foi mals pela demora, galera...

"Nos encontramos de novo, Weasley." disse Draco enquanto guiava a garota pelo salão.

"Eu poderia até dizer que isso foi armação sua, Malfoy." Respondeu Gina sorrindo-lhe.

"Eu preferiria dançar com uma mortalha viva..."

"Acho que você não pensava assim ontem á noite..."

Malfoy corou e olhou para os próprios pés.

"Relaxe, _Draco_" sussurrou-lhe ela "Isso fica entre nós."

Draco encarou a ruiva, um sorriso cafajeste nos lábios. "Mas eu bem que gostaria que houvesse mais que apenas um segredo entre nós, _Gina_." sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, deixando-a arrepiada.

Draco aproximou os lábios dos de Gina, fazendo com que a garota rendesse a respiração.

"Você também gostou da nossa conversa, não foi?" perguntou Draco com o rosto ainda próximo de Gina. "Estava carente, ou simplesmente não conseguiu resistir ao meu charme?"

"Não tenho certeza..." respondeu Gina fingindo pensar "Talvez eu venha escondendo uma paixão por você durante todos esses anos. Mas o que eu quero realmente saber é o que te fez aproximar-se de uma Weasley? Foram as minhas belas coxas, ou você estava bêbado?"

"Não sei, mas eu não posso negar que você realmente tem umas coxas do caramba... O teor alcoólico do meu sangue realmente já estava alto, mas o que eu posso fazer? Esses trouxas realmente sabem beber..."

Gina o olhou com desprezo e Draco riu.

"Engraçado..." disse ele encarando seu par "Você me lembra algo... Talvez um sunday? Sim, um sunday: uma montanha de chantilly com uma cereja em cima. _Tem até castanhas!_" riu ele indicando as sardas no rosto e nos ombros da garota.

Gina rolou os olhos os olhos. "É a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje..."

Draco sorriu. "Sabe, você é boa nisso..." disse ele depois de algum tempo.

"Nisso o que?" perguntou Gina confusa. "Em parecer um sunday? Não acho que seja um talento muito útil..."

Foi a vez de Draco rolar os olhos. "Eu estava falando sobre dançar, mas sim, você passaria despercebida na vitrine de uma sorveteria."

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio. É uma pena que a musica esteja acabando, tente não sofrer muito com a nossa separação."

Segundos depois de Gina dizer isso, a música parou. Draco levou a mão da ruiva aos lábios e a beijou suavemente. "Eu vou sobreviver." Ele inclinou a cabeça e se afastou.

Nem bem Draco saiu de perto, Rony pegou o braço de gina e a levou para perto de uma das janelas.

"Ele te fez alguma coisa?" perguntou ele serio.

"Não fale bobagens, Rony!" disse Gina e em seguida foi para junto dos pais.

"Remus, eu vou ate ali cumprimentar uns conhecidos, ok?" disse Tonks à Lupin. "Volto já."

Lupin fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto Tonks se afastava indo em na direção de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy.

"Tia Nana, tio Lou!" saudou Tonks sorrindo. "Vejo que ainda não foram presos..."

Narcissa fuzilou a sobrinha com os olhos. "Devia ter mais respeito ao falar comigo, _Nimphadora_."

O sorriso da metamorfomaga sumiu. "O nome é Tonks!" em seguida virou-se para Draco, que acabara de chegar. "Priminho! Há quanto tempo... Será que eu poderia falar com você em particular?"

Draco a olhou com desdém, mas concordou. "O que você quer?"

"Mal educado... Eu vi você ontem, Gina também parece ter visto... Ela estava bonita, não estava?"

Malfoy amarrou a cara. "Vai me chantagear, ou algo do tipo?"

"É claro que não! Eu sou a ovelha branca, esqueceu?" respondeu Tonks como se Draco fosse retardado. "Só vim saber o que você quer com a Gina."

"Eu? Com a Weasley?" repetiu Draco enjoado "É claro que eu não quero nada com ela."

"Conta outra, Dracuxo!" riu Tonks "Você passou a noite inteira dando em cima da garota e _não quer nada com ela_?"

"Certo, mas por mais que eu quisesse, como é que _você_ vai me ajudar?"

"Sou amiga de Lupin, que é amigo da família e também viu vocês ontem. Se quiser, priminho, eu posso mandar recados, marcar encontros, o que precisar."

"Nesse caso..." disse Draco começando a gostar da idéia "diga que eu adoraria tomar um s_unday _com ela qualquer dia desses."

"Considere marcado." Disse Tonks sorrindo "Fui."

"Gina, posso levar um papinho rápido com você?"

"Claro Tonks." Gina seguiu a mulher ate um ponto qualquer do salão.

"Meu priminho disse que quer te levar para tomar um sunday qualquer dia desses."

Gina riu. "Um sunday? Ta certo..."

**Karina Potter Brasil: **Brigada, mas eu acho que H/H só muito mais tarde, a partir do proximo capitulo a fic vai ficar cada vez mais R/T, mas continue lendo msm assim, viu?

**Melanie Cox: **Brigada, eu simplesmente AMO o Remus...

**Catarina: ** Hehehehehehehe é soh impressão minha, ou mais alguém acaba de passar para o lado rosa chiclete da força?

**Tamih Weasley Malfoy:** Brigada e desculpa pela demora.

**Mione03**: Brigada, nina! Tb adoro tc com vc!

**Bia:** Folgadaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Mya:** Huhuhuhuhuhuhu desculpa, mas eu sou mto má msm, fazer o q?

**Danny W Malfoy:** Brigada, fico feliz por não ganhar bronca...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic não são meus, eu não ganho nada com eles, então não me processem!

Três semanas haviam se passado desde a noite em que Tonks levara os garotos para dançar, e desde então ela vinha sentindo-se estranha, por isso há dois dias consultara um médico em St. Mungus e fizera exames. Exames estes, cujos resultados estavam agora em suas mãos. Ansiosa, Tonks abriu o envelope e ao ler o conteúdo dos papeis, um grito de surpresa escapou de seus lábios.

"Remmie!" Chamou ela "Remmieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"O que foi, Dora?" Perguntou ele, aparecendo na porta "Algum problema?"

"Não sei se é um _problema_, na verdade, depende muito da interpretação..." disse ela sorrindo "Eu estou grávida..."

O queixo de Lupin caiu e o sangue de seu rosto desapareceu, o pobre lobisomem só teve tempo de piscar duas vezes antes de erguer Tonks nos braços, sorrindo como uma criança.

"Isso é maravilhoso, Dora!" Disse-lhe exultante "Bom, agora só falta nos casarmos."

O sorriso de Tonks desapareceu. "Desculpe, Remmie, mas _casamento não_, você pode até se mudar para o meu quarto." Disse ela com um sorriso malicioso "Mas nada de colocar meu nomezinho em papeis... Até por que, acabariam desconfiando se eu me casasse com você do nada..."

Remus pos Tonks no chão, um pouco desapontado. "Você tem razão, mas a partir de hoje vai ter que andar na linha, Sra. Lupin."

Tonks mostrou-lhe a língua e sorriu. "Vamos, quero contar a novidade pra galera toda..."

"Grávida?" Exclamaram todos assim que tonks anunciou a boa nova.

"Mas Tonks," disse a Sra. Weasley surpresa "_como_?"

"Molly, você passou por isso sete vezes" disse Remus sorrindo e abraçando Tonks pela cintura "e _não sabe com essas coisas acontecem_?"

Todos riram e a Sra. Weasley corou. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Remus, é só que... Acho que nenhum de nós esperava isso..."

Tonks sorriu e piscou para Hermione.

"Você vai ter que se cuidar de agora em diante." disse Hermione sensata "Controlar a alimentação e, sobretudo, diminuir a carga de trabalho."

"Vai nessa..." respondeu Tonks amarrando a cara. "Não vou deixar a Ordem na mão por causa de uma gravidez e, muito menos, passar a comer que nem um coelho!"

Lupin, às costas de Tonks fez sinal para Hermione esquecer o assunto.


End file.
